All's Fair In Lust And War
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Aatrox becomes the victim of the strongest charm spells from both Ahri and Evelynn at the same time, eliciting an almost ancient sensation to surface within his body and stand between his legs. Quarantining him into the rift, the league sends Shyvana to apprehend the volatile Darkin. Can she successfully restrain him? Or will she succumb to his condition? Hatesex/noncon Commission.
1. Chapter 1

Rhaast's lidded eye almost gave the Darkin Scythe the impression that he was sighing. This was all very humorous. Really, it was. Well it would have been had he not been abducted by some suicidal Half breed, and forced to 'volunteer' . It was no concern of his whether the world was on the verge of armageddon. As a matter of fact he was looking forward to the chaos that would be unleashed. Hell, if they did run into his estranged kin, he had half a mind to partake in the festivities. Minus the incessant fucking. Killing he could get behind, but rape was a waste of time. The Darkin weren't exactly packing between their legs anyway. At least not before those stupid whores screwed everything up.

"You do realize this is a suicide mission?" he asked sardonically.

He was ignored. Shyvana's powerful gauntlets carved an easy swathe through the bushwack of Summoners Rift. She was at home in the jungle, and any foliage she could not slash she could burn.

Rhaast's demonic eye narrowed as if he was smirking. His voice dipped to a mockingly low intonation. "You saw what my Kin did to those Mob Camps, right? Aatrox is normally not so... 'intimate' with his cannon fodder."

And that WAS unusual. Despite the infamy of the Darkin's reputation, Aatrox was not known for playing with his food. Those who died by his hand were cut down swiftly. Gruesomely, but swift. Clean...

Too clean. At least for Rhaast's tastes. Killing was killing and should be indulged in to the fullest, so there was no need to bring any pretentious philosophy into the equation. The Darkin were an enigma to most. Aatrox was an enigma to his own kind on just about the same level. Then again, he was the eldest of the surviving few. So maybe he was senile or something? He grudgingly admit that Aatrox had no equal when it came to turning slaughter into an artform. It was quite the spectacle. Something this fool was going to learn firsthand, and that he would enjoy observing.

Rhaast extended himself, the shaft of the scythe twisting like the head of some predatory bird to gaze directly into the golden eyes of the half-dragoness. "So, with that in mind, what do you think he's going to do to a delicious morsel like you?".

Shyvana's nostrils flared, puffing steaming clouds that could inflict second degree burns. Her golden, draconic eyes glared challengingly back at Rhaas'ts infernal oculus. "I've fought both of you Demons on this very rift more times than I can count. I know your tricks. I am not impressed nor will I tuck my tail and run just because one of you sexless creatures decided to sprout a cock and grow some balls. If you have nothing useful to say, then be silent." Shyvana splayed her fingertips, a searing ball of flame crackling within the palm of her hand. "Test me and you'll be spending the rest of this mission nursing a cauterized eyelid."

"You should lift your tail. It would give him better access." Rhaast chuckled darkly retracting back to his previous position. He was attached to her back. The chains and magic Summoner seals preventing him from possessing her as a host, also served as a convenient strap for Shyvana to carry on her back. " I'd dial down that moxy if I were you. Especially now that Aatrox is nothing more than a dog in heat. He's always had a thing for spitfire's, however. Guess that puts you in his strike zone. Ho ho hoh hoho!"

Shyvana ground her teeth, flames beginning to circle around her entire body. The vegetation vaporized as she stalked forward, disintegrating like an ice-cube before a raging inferno. A primordial growl rumbled deep in her throat. "We'll see if he can handle my _strike zone_."

As the half dragon sliced through the last bit of vegetation into the river, she scanned the water and the other side for disturbances. The foliage across from her definitely seemed tampered, as some branches of the trees and brushes were cut cleanly. She hummed lowly, nearly growling as her eyes thin at the analysis. For a creature seemingly out of his nature due to the sudden growth spurt, he was definitely something to be wary of in terms of skill.

"What is it you know of the Darkin?" She asked Rhaast, her tone of a demand more than a question as she stepped over the last bit of vegetation into the cool feel of the riverside. The water simmered as her body heat no doubt forced the temperature to a near boil. While her armor was designed to retain her heat flares on her skin when angered or upset, it definitely made it absorb the latent amount, thus making it hard for others to touch the metal plating of the half-dragon when she was all but happy.

"Oh? Asking for some direction now, are we?" he said amusedly. His eye lidded to the half-dragon in condescending fashion as he extended once more to hover besides her head. "I had figured your expertise in battling us from your experience would be enough. Maybe that tail is growing shaky?"

Shyvana growled deeply before raising her gauntleted hand and gripping the top handle that she assumed was the Darkin scythe's neck. Rhaast made no reaction to the aggression, as his sense of pain was minimal as an object. "You are testing my already thin patience, blade."

"And you are beginning to bore me. I would honestly take more amusement in Kayn's obsessive ideals for taming me than reside here." He retorted. Shyvana's hand flared as she was prepared to singe the handle, but her draconic sense began to tingle from a very familiar scent. Her eyes furrowed for a second before she looked down to the crystal blue river she stood in. peering closely, she noticed small tendrils of purple fluid pathing along the waters floor, residing further up the stream.

"Why so silent now? I thought you were interested in-"

"Silence. Something is off." Shyvana ordered, releasing her grip to the scythes handle and turning to the direction upstream. She began taking cautious steps to the source, noticing the scent of blood and steel mingle heavily with the water. Her eyes switched between the flow of the stream and the path she was moving, noticing the purple color that ran with the water begin to glow and fill more of the water's color. "The river is colored different."

Rhaast's eye looked to her as if curiosity raised his non-existent eyebrow before the demonic eye peered to the water behind her. True to her observation, the color diluted from its transparent form to something purple, and the more steps she took, the more it seemed to glow.

"For once in this abduction, you make sense half-dragon." He admits. Shyvana ignores his remark as she continues to trek up the stream. Soon the edge of the water began to conform to rocks and gravel, the earth beneath her shifting into a circle wall that the river flowed around. She had seen the water completely turn purple in color now.

"I will ask again, what is it you know of the Darkin?" Shyvana repeated as her hand held the side of the rock formation for her guide to the source.

"There is little you need to know of the eldest Darkin unless it is your wish to become one. Anything I tell you is nothing you will need or do not already know." Rhaast answered, his handle returning to normal length and position. "Even if you wished to join us, we would reject your kind half-breed."

Shyvana's brow furrowed as she looked behind her to the blade in curiosity. "And what makes your kind so exclusive? From what I gathered in the years defeating you countlessly, the Darkin are not much for strength and prowess." She retorted.

"You are delusional, as is most of your lesser half's kind." Rhaast deadpanned. "In honesty, the level of ignorance you portrayed in that sentence alone is enough to make me require a bucket. The Darkin you know of are either within their confines, me, or restrained by the fools of the Institute or their hosts. Had we been of the numbers we came to this plane with and mercilessly slaughtered all life like we should have, our numbers wouldn't look so minimal, and our strength wouldn't be so encumbered."

Shyvana stopped suddenly as her interest piqued, reaching behind her back and taking the Darkin scythe to hand. "You say it as if there was something special of you all, and that there was more. Explain." She ordered, her glowing eyes thinning to the blade.

"Once again, what you need to know of the Darkin is so minimal, I cannot humor your curiosity. Be lucky that your feeble mind can comprehend the history lesson I gave you just now." Rhaast returned. Shyvana growled, her hands lighting aflame with the scythe in hand from her annoyance. "Before you decide to singe my handle, don't you have another object of attention to look for? Or is it that you brought me out here for chit chat and to increase my dislike for you?"

As much as she wanted to make the weapon a pile of smoldering metal, he was correct. She brought him here to further understand her position to the now volatile Darkin Blade. A silent pile of ash was much less helpful than an overly bloodthirsty and narcissistic talking farm tool. She growled lowly before restrapping the polearm to her back, choosing instead to keep her temper in check and finish her mission than discover the melting point of Darkin steel.

She proceeded her trek through the abnormally colored waters until they reached the edge where the circle normally housing the void serpent Baron Nashor and its weaker sibling the Rift Herald resided. Turning the corner, Shyvana came to gaze with one of the weirdest, most grotesque sights she had ever witnessed from the larger void beast.

Baron Nashor was gruesomely slain and laid upon the purple hued dirt, many of its tentacles and chunks of its body, along with massive amounts of its blood and innards painting the dirt and walls of the pit. Its mouth was ripped open and off its head, lying near the edge of the pit, as it smaller mouths were spread between hanging off the wall or besides its mutilated body. Cuts and slashes of brutal sizes and depths coated its skin, some of which reaching deep to reveal bone or organ. Even more horrifying was the several golf ball sized holes that filled its many now empty eye sockets and several parts of its head, and the weird redish fluid that oozed from the holes and the maws of the smaller heads..

Rhaast noticed her sudden silence and peered to her object of attention, his eye growing wide in surprise at the spectacle. "Oh my. This is something to see." He said, fully surprised by the image he will wish wasn't burned into his thoughts from her on out.

"This was a massacre…one that turned into something revolting either after or during the act." Shyvana explained, stepping further into the pit and avoiding her boots touching any body part or fluid that painted the small zone. Rhaast couldn't help but bellow out a laugh at the scene.

"Ironic! The massive beast known for its deathly power and multitude of serpentine tentacles was slaughtered and raped, in no specific order!" Rhaast joked. "I must commend my brother on such a high quality kill, then enjoy teasing him about fucking a void beast."

"This is a lot more serious than we expected. If the Darkin was capable of killing Baron Nashor by himself in his condition, especially after the summoners disabled the magical enhancement and capabilities of the people within the fields, then he is far more volatile and dangerous than they anticipated." She mused. Rhaast looked to the half-dragon with lidded eye.

"You don't mean to escape battling Aatrox?" he deadpanned, disappointment dripping from his tone.

"I am not going to risk myself against a foe with some condition enabling him to single handedly slay a void monstrosity that both outsizes me and requires multiple people to defeat. If you wish to battle the Darkin and test your immortality with that, feel free to walk on and fight him." Shyvana returned.

"Such a gutless excuse to avoid being slaughtered. Your abomination of an existence seemed to show itself too often." Rhaast retorted, his eye lidded as he looked away from the half-dragon. Shyvana's golden hues blazed at the insult, her gauntlets bursting into flames.

"Care to repeat that?" she growled as she turned her head to the scythe.

"Your affixation with the human half of your life is disgusting. You denounce your lineage as a creature of great power and legendary destruction to cater to an overpompous man child and his city of wealth drunken fools. It's almost insulting that someone such as yourself came from the strongest and most powerful race of creatures in existence." Rhaast added.

"Watch your words. I am already irritated that the oversized weed cutter that Ionian boy has can actually talk and decides to use the ability to pester me."

"Angry are we?" Rhaast mocked. His eye lidded as if his brow was raised. He laughed as the fighter's frustration could be his key to breaking her mind open and fully possessing her. Kayn, while adept and swift from his shadow training, could not match the strength and ferocity, along with the near immortal durability and endurance of a dragon. And while Shyvana wasn't the full on dragon he was looking for, it would still be sweet to possess the daughter of the infernal race that sealed him in the scythe to begin with. "what are you going to do? Tickle me with that disgusting tail of yours? Just make sure you raise it high enough for Aatrox to properly utilize that body before slaying you! Hahahaha!"

Shyvana had enough of the scythe's tone and words. She growled loudly as she raised her now enflamed fist to singe the Darkin's demonic eye. Just as she went to strike, she noticed the shadow that loomed on the blade, her brow furrowing at the sudden lack of light. She turned to the source of the shadow to see a silhouette in the sky blocking the light of the sun overhead.

"Speak of the devil…" Rhaast mumbled. Shyvana widened her eyes before tossing the blade away. She took a step back, but was unprepared to the speed and strength of the Darkin Blade's downward dive into her. She cried out as the strength of the dive not only pushed her into the dirt and back into river, but knocked her unconscious upon impact.

Aatrox stood from the small crater he created with the half-breed and glared down at her unconscious form. He hummed as he analyzed her body, seeing the womanly figure far more appealing than the dead carcass of the void serpent he was forced to use to temporarily sate the burning charm of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Agony's Embrace. He could feel his body spur from his condition, and knew that dead or alive, she would have to suffice.

"Don't mess her up too much brother." Rhaast called from behind him. Aatrox merely tilted his head to peer to the blood red Darkin Scythe. The blade floated mid air from within the pit to the side of the Darkin. "I need that delicious body for the bloodbath we will create when we leave this wretched place."

"Rhaast…" he said plainly, turning to face the scythe directly. "Why are you here?"

"Because this abomination of a half-breed decided I would assist her in your capture." He answered. "To be honest, I was hoping for more screaming and pain filled cries as you either killed her or used that thing between your legs. Her screams would have been thrilling to hear."

"Are you here to assist her?"

"I am here to claim her draconic blood as a vessel. I could care less what you do before hand, so long as there are legs, arms and a body I can possess." He answered back. Rhaast was surprised when the clawed hand of the Darkin Blade gripped his edge and held him still.

"I will use your form to end this affliction, if not, then use hers." He stated plainly. Rhaast's eye widened suddenly.

"What?" he asked. "you're going to…you are not serious!" he began to panick as he peered down to see the massive swollen member that stuck out between his legs throb. "I have no body to use!"

"But you do have something I can use." He returned. "Do not fret, my Darkin brother. I shall be only a moment, and then you can use the vision of the half-breed after I am finished with her."

Rhaast immediately got what he was implying, and never hated to have a functioning and fleshy eye socket in his near immortal life span. As the Darkin lowered the blade to his hips, Rhaast looked literally everywhere besides the body of the Darkin Blade, hoping there was something or someone to prevent him from doing what he had planned. His eyes caught glimpse to a bright glow that seemed to shine from the left, and upon seeing the source was never so relieved to have been with the half-dragon.

Aatrox noticed the sudden flare of orange light from where Shyvana laid, and turning to witness what was happening, saw her previously unconscious body coated in a pillar of flame. Her womanly figure was conformed in seconds to a much larger and beast like form. The Darkin dropped the Scythe and grabbed his own blade once more, knowing full well what was occurring. Shyvana roared into the sky the flames that encircled her previously blasting out and blinding him momentarily. Before he could recover, Shyvana tackled him head on back into the Baron Nashor domain.

Rhaast sighed in relief, before his eye closed. "…this is why I wish I was asleep."

Aatrox crashed into the wall of the pit, back slamming against the stone surface with enough force to implant a small crater. He knelt to the floor and growled lowly as his body bristled lightly, adjusting his neck to loosen the crick he suddenly had. Peering up with both annoyed and intrigued eyes, he caught gaze with the now fully transformed half-dragon, her maw bathed in small flickers of fire and her massive body poised to pounce once more and ruthlessly maim him. He was interested.

"You stopped me from my moment with my brethren Darkin. I assume you are taking responsibility." He said lowly as his blade manifested from dark energy around him. Shyvana merely snarled at him, but her eyes scanned his body. While he remained the same appearance as usual, the distinct difference was the abnormally massive cock that hung between his legs.

"And what makes you believe I am willing to humor you?" she spat.

"That wasn't a question. I am going to enjoy slaughtering you, then take the carcass and quell this infernal itch the seductresses have plagued me with." He corrected, pointing his blade at the half-dragon. It began to glow a sickly blue hue, shifting from its harrowing blood red. Shyvana hummed in amusement.

"And I am going to enjoy watching your body whisk away from the ashes that I burn from your skin!" she returned before rushing forward, her body ignited in a sea of flame and her voice turned into a roar. The half dragon tackled the Darkin back into the wall, the force expanding the already small crater to fit the two of them. Aatrox had little time to recover as the draconic fighter swung her clawed hands violently and landed blow after blow onto his body. The hits no doubt hurt, but it was little for him after he gained some adrenaline to lessen the strikes.

He raised his massive clawed hand to capture her next left swing, before raising his blade up with his right and cutting into the hard metal armor of her chest. The steel of her armor and the thickness of her skin resisted the deadly metal, a wave of sparks washing from the connected strike as the strength behind it forced her away. The Darkin wasted little hesitation to bring his blade back down and attempt to cleave the dragon in two, but Shyvana used the distance between them to bellow out a blaze from within her. Between her surrounding flame and her breath of fire, Aatrox began to heat up physically with small drops of sweat falling from his crown.

He expanded his banner-like wings for a second, before flapping strongly and leaping into the air and disband from the wave of heat. He peered down to the half-dragon from his escalated level, mildly panting as his body was still under the effects of the succubi's charm spells. He mildly shook his head to break the inner heat that hazed his thoughts. _Slay the dragon, cater to it afterwards._

The Darkin steeled himself before nose diving directly into the dragon below her. His blade poised to impale her body was halted by the hardened teeth of the half dragon, before she flailed her head to throw him away. Shyvana dashed forward and headbutted the Darking into the dirt, before clamping her mouth onto his clawed arm and picking him up to slam him back down. She repeated slamming him until he used his free left hand holding his blade to slash into her neck. To his pleasure, the blade pierced her hardened scales and drew blood, forcing her to recoil to avoid a fatal strike. Shyvana snarled at Aatrox as the minor sting of the cut was enough to force her away once more.

"How beautiful…" Aatrox mused as he scanned the edge of his sword where he met the blood of the half-breed. "Even the spawn of the Elder bleeds red. Will it taste familiar? Will I be rekindled of the flavor of dragon this day?"

"You will taste something alright…" Shyvana growled, before she rushed forward with a roar. "YOU WILL TASTE YOUR DEATH!"

Shyvana's open mouth was blocked by the Darkin's sword, her teeth being held open by the many ridges of his blade's edge. The strength she held pushed him back until he once again was slammed into the wall. Aatrox growled as the force she exerted was stronger than her last shove. He batted the maw of the half dragon away before slamming his clawed fist into her head. She recovered almost immediately from the punch, and used her pulled away left claw to strike him with increased momentum. He cried out as his chest was clawed into, his nearly black Darkin blood seeping through the cut before the wound quickly sealed..

Shyvana gave him little means to retaliate with his blade, as she continued her momentum to her right and brought her tail around to lash at him. he ducked quickly and avoided the tail strike, standing up quickly and grabbing the appendage before using his strength to drag the half-dragon and spin her into the wall he was poised against. She slammed into the rock surface and roared out, before using her tail to raise the Darkin still latched to the appendage up and slam him head first into the dirt floor. Aatrox snarled as his head swam from the strong impact, but his senses recovered fast in time to roll out the way of another downward tail lash.

Standing to his feet, Aatrox's sword glowed a deathly red before he swiped strongly in a triangle, dark energy cutting through the air and forming a dangerous wave of power. Shyvana used her wing to bat the wave away, but cried out as the attack actually cut into her arm and wing, her left appendage bleeding slightly. Infuriated by the pain, she snapped forward her mouth and caught the Darkin in her mouth before flailing him around in the air. Aatrox continued to bash his fist into her neck and head, but the sudden slam into the wall dazed him heavily. He peered up to see the half-dragon rushing him.

This time she had sent him through the rock surface into the jungle behind it, pushing him into many trees and foliage before stopping and preparing to bellow another blast of fire. Aatrox used his wings to dash back from the wave of flame, before cutting another wave of dark energy and splitting the torrent in two. When the wave cleared, he was met with the sight of Shyvana's tail until it landed in his side and sent him through another set of trees.

Falling to one knee, Aatrox looked to see the dragon rushing him once more, her body encircled in blaze and her maw flickering her dragon fire. He furrowed his brow as he reached behind him and grabbed a broken tree, his inhuman strength allowing him to lift the trunk with ease. When Shyvana came within range, he quickly slammed the massive tree into her from her left side. The half-dragon was sent tumbling into the opening of the jungle near the now inactive Brambleback monster. She recovered quickly from the hit, only to see the Darkin ascend to the air before once again nose diving into her with his blade positioned for a downward slice. She leaned back just in time to avoid the dangerous swing from splitting her in two, but her already worn armor was broke open, the metal falling to the dirt and leaving her scaled chest bare.

Aatrox left Shyvana little room to prepare herself, as he rose from his newly created crater in the dirt and dashed forward with a flurry of slashes. Shyvana used her thickly scaled arms to block and deflect most of the strikes, grabbing the strong downward swing he made and pulling him close to leave him mostly defenseless. Aatrox couldn't pull away from her grip with his sword, and glared at the dragon as her mouth filled with flame.

"EAT THIS!" she roared before a massive stream of fire erupted from her mouth and coated the upper body of the Darkin in a bath of searing flame. It was only because of his demonic body and near immortal life that he was not immediately reduced to ash, but the heat was beginning to burn his skin, and he was getting furious that the half-dragon was proving more trouble that he wanted.

Shyvana continued to bellow the torrent of dragon fire at the Darkin in point blank range, growing angrier as his resistance to her infernal heat kept him standing. She was unable to see his upper body with the enormous wave of fire, and had little chance to react to his clawed hand gripping her upper jaw and pulling her down to divert her fire. Aatrox leaned back and headbutted the dragon, effectively dazing her enough to release her hold on his blade and cease her stream of fire. With his blade free to move, he raised it to impale her through her open mouth, but was surprised when she bit down on the blade before it could enter and slammed her wing into his head. Disoriented, he lost his grip to the weapon, giving the dragon the ability to send it away with the flick of her head.

Aatrox stepped back from her, preparing himself to fight her without his sword. "Looks like you lost your little toy." Shyvana growled, her voice slightly cracking at the end. "Can't try to cut me now." Aatrox grinned.

"Looks like you lost your fire." He retorted. "I'm satisfied with that, since the little heater you keep giving me can stop."

"Let's see how satisfied you will be when I rip your head off!" She snarled before rushing him once more. She attempted to snap her jaw on his body, being narrowly dodged and caught in a headlock on her neck.

"You first." He returned, before growling as he summoned most of his strength to pick the half-dragon into the air and slam her in a suplex behind him. Shyvana coughed out as her windpipe and back was squeezed of air in the maneuver. She gathered her strength to twist her body upright and pick the Darkin up on her neck before slamming him down to the dirt floor to break the headlock. With her head freed of his grip, she locked her jaw onto his sides and picked him up before repeatedly slamming him back into the floor on his upper body as hard as possible. Each crash into the dirt made a grunt or groan of pain for the Darkin and gave her more incentive to continue.

Aatrox, fed up with being ragdolled by the half-dragon, closed his clawed hand into a fist before delivering two of his strongest punches into her head from his angle, before slamming both his hands in one motion to break her grip on his side. Shyvana roared in pain as she released him and spun quickly to lash him with her tail. The Darkin went through the trees once more and out the sight of the half dragon. She shook the pain of the harsh blows on her head off before glaring at the space she saw the Darkin fly through. There was a tense silence that came from awaiting his presence, one that Shyvana keened on being a potential surprise attack.

Aatrox roared loudly from above, drawing the gaze of the half dragon from his original place to the sky. He dived down once more, his fists outstretched before him. the speed he held was too fast for her to react, and before she realized it she was slammed into the dirt with a strong enough force to pin them in a wide crater. Whatever animals that resided in the proximity of their fight was long gone, and any that stayed either perished at the violent brawl or fled upon impact of the Darkin's crash, a plume of smoke raising to the sky and passing the roof of the treeline.

As the dust that was kicked up from the explosive impact cleared, Aatrox stood to his feet to eye his opponent, feeling the shift in the environment suddenly. Looking down, he noticed the once massive dragon he was fighting was back to her humanoid form. She laid on her back, her armor removed from her body leaving her purple skin bare for his eyes. The bruises and cuts of their fight scattered on her body, and her exhaustion and vulnerability apparent in her heavy breathing and shaky movement. She weakly opened her right eye to glare at the Darkin, but his gaze was not of anger or bloodlust from before.

Shyvana groaned as the strong impact knocked her unconscious for a second, and her body reverted to her humanoid form. Awaking to the searing pain of the crash and the fight that she had just went through, she looked to see the Darkin Blade standing above her, his glare analytical on her body. She clenched her teeth, as she had not expected such a savage attack from someone so poised in combat.

 _Fatal mistake on my part…_ she internally scolded. She attempted to stand raising her arms with the little strength she had from the dirt. Everything hurt badly, and it was likely to get worse considering the condition of the Darkin and his affixation to leaving his victims literally everywhere.

"Get up." He ordered lowly, his pants of exhaustion leaving his voice aired. It was a simple command, yet with enough authority to at minimal draw the half-dragon's attention. She spat out the blood that pooled in her cheek.

"You don't want me to get up." She threatened, but she knew that with her body drained from the fight and her dragon form receded into her, she had little means to combat him effectively. It was only a matter of time before he grabbed his sword and cut her cleanly.

"You have little means to retaliate if I were to kill you. Consider this a means to live for the last breath you shed on this plane." He retorted. Even while his tone remained collected, his body began to boil hotter than the fire he was bathed in from the half-dragon before him. "My last gift to you for such a valiant effort to defeat what you could not."

Shyvana began to laugh, the tone dripping of condescending triumph. "My last breath…? Maybe you hadn't realized it, Darkin, but we are still on the fields of justice." She explained as she sat up, prepared to stand and fight the Darkin once more. "We won't die here forever. It will suck to feel my soul ripped from my body, but it isn't any different than yesterday, and it won't be any different tomorrow. And I am not the one who's going to shed their last breath…"

Aatrox hummed at the words of the half dragon, finding that she indeed would not perish permanently if he was to kill her here. It was the same with the void serpent he had slain earlier, it is the same with him. it was truly pointless to try.

His eyes however, gave him the idea that he could claim his triumph in battle alternatively.

"If I cannot slay you, and you cannot slay me, then I will take my reward for my victory another way." He announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Shyvana made it to her knees before she felt the unclawed hand of the Darkin grip her left horn. She swiped her right arm to send him away, but the arm was merely caught in his palm. Her orange eyes glowed dangerously as her fangs bared in threat.

"Without your dragon form, you are without the strength to fight me. You are not fitting to battle, so you will be used otherwise." Aatrox ordered, nearly crushing the half-dragon's wrist in his grip. He bent the arm back and grabbed her neck with his clawed hand. "And it will be to rid this putrid infection of the seductresses in our match."

Shyvana's eyes went wide, understanding what the Darkin meant. Before she could protest or make a physical effort to escape, Aatrox used his clawed thumb to pry open the half-dragon's mouth before pressing the bulbous head of his oversized cock inside. She groaned in protest at the intruder of her mouth, attempting to use her pointed teeth to bite the organ and creating small wisps of fire within her throat, but discovering the erection both harder than steel and literal searing burn of the genitalia, the heat akin to her own dragon fire. The Darkin wasted no time in sheathing himself completely within her throat, the barbed shaft scratching the roof of her mouth.

Aatrox groaned as the burn of Shyvana's fire and her pointed teeth proved far more pleasing than the squishy flesh of the void serpent previously. As he inched himself away from the deepest recess of her throat, Aatrox glared down to the weakened half-dragon, pumping himself slowly as he relished the sensation of her throat.

Shyvana knew of his condition, she had seen what he had done to the void serpent, she fully expected to either be killed or raped if she failed to defeat the Darkin. There was little doubt in her mind that if they were to fight, and she were to lose, the most he could do was send her back to the fountain to recover and reset her hunt for him, potentially bringing the other champions that stayed back with her to secure him. Yet out of all the awareness of the situation and result, out of expecting the absolute worse to come from this hunt, she was still revolted by the reality that her mouth was being abused by the largest dick she had ever seen. She tried numerous times in the few moments of the Darkin sheathing himself in a snail's pace to bite the appendage off, or even singe it completely. To her chagrin and utter disgust, the literal hardness of his erection resisted her draconic jaw strength and even her dragon flames known to singe even battle armor. Her growls of threats and menacing glare that imagined the Darkin headless and a carcass was her only saving grace as her strength after returning from her draconic form was minimal.

"Your resistance makes this much more pleasing, half-breed. If you be still, I can finish soon and send you back to your base through death." Aatrox said as he moved his hips faster into her mouth. "If anything, you can take solace in aiding my plight. I may reward you for your cooperation."

The last thing Shyvana wanted was to be the known by the Darkin as a free fuck, especially a weak one that allowed him whatever desire or sexual ailment he had to be fulfilled because she was in her most vulnerable form. Even as she struggled to break his grip, however, he seemed to just brush off her attempts to bite his erection or tightened his grip on her hands. In reality, this was an unfortunate outcome for her mission, and one that if she had better prepared herself against him, she would have won the fight and brought him back without much trouble. Things never go to plan initially.

But they do build to work.

Even with her position and strength less than that of the current Darkin, she knew that unlike he, who has to recuperate his strength for an extended amount of time, she could easily retain her strength through sheer patience and building anger. As much as she hated to do so, she had to bear with his dominance and the swollen cock that was buried in her mouth for a little longer. But if and when he is at his weakest, and she recovers all her draconic power, he is going to pay tenfold for what humiliation and pain he inflicted on her.

Aatrox sensed the half-dragon's teeth and fire recede from his erection, and looked down to see Shyvana give a defiant glare. He smirked. "It would seem that you know your situation, half-breed. That pleases me. All you have to do is sit still and I will rectify both this curse and your life." He explained before pulling her horn further to his dick and burying his cock down her throat again. "Take reprieve that I will not tell the others of your failure to defeat me…and how pleasing your mouth feels around my genitalia."

Shyvana growled, but the sound was muffled as her windpipe was clogged with the Darkin's cock. She shut her eyes and mentally counted, hoping that her situation could be remedied before she needed to do so herself. She took mental solace that each second that passed was one closer and closer to her strength recovering and her ripping his dick off and stuffing his own mouth with it. Each second was just as torturous as he hilt himself almost in sync to her counts. At some point, she didn't know if she was counting his thrusts into her mouth or the time for her to retaliate.

Aatrox was significantly surprised at the overwhelming pleasure from utilizing the half-breed's tongue to satiate the damned appendage Ahri and Evelynn inadvertently gave him. While he would love nothing more than to slaughter the two for making him into this mess of lust and disorientation because they decided to inflict their strongest charm spells to his body simultaneously, he will say that the silver lining was enough to make their deaths quick. They will no doubt hurt, but they will be quick.

As he bucked into the half-dragon's still mouth, he began to groan and hiss as the sensations that washed through him. Each time her tongue traced under his shaft and the pointed teeth grazed the sensitive flesh, he felt small bolts of pleasure shoot through him. it was nowhere near as exhilarating as that of war, and comes close to that of victory, but it was no doubt something he will remember to partake in more often.

Aatrox tilted his head back and groaned as he pressed the half-dragon's face to his crotch, sheathing himself as far as possible down her throat for a second before pulling away to escape her mouth. "I must admit…this is far more gratifying than I initially thought. But considering I don't normally partake of the flesh, and the last little venture I indulged in was that of a dead void beast, there is little for me to compare this to." He spoke. Shyvana panted as her windpipe was finally freed from the Darkin's invasion, and she used the time to thoroughly remove the taste of his dick from her tongue with several spits and retches.

"J-just you wait, you demon…I will end you…" Shyvana snarled lowly, her eyes turning to slits. "And when you return to life, and leave this safe little box the summoner's decided to keep you in, I will hunt you down and rip your heart from your body."

Aatrox's amused expression fell, and with a quick motion of his grip on her wrist, he flipped her to face away from him before slamming her hand to the floor, straddling her stomach and seating his dick between her breasts. "I was satisfied with your voice being silenced previously, but you desperately wished to ruin that enjoyment, didn't you?" he returned with an irritated tone. "It would seem you did not understand your purpose."

The Darkin began moving his waist back and forth between Shyvana's chest, her cleavage pressing against his cock. Using his knees, aatrox held her arms down and used his hands to sandwich her mounds to his shaft. Shyvana attempted to release her arms to no avail, and merely turned away to avoid watching the Darkin's erection peek from between her breasts. She felt disgusted that he would use her body like this, bile rising in her throat to retch as the saliva that coated his shaft made her chest slippery. He rocked faster on her chest, the nubs of his cock scraping on her skin and sending tingles from her body through her.

"This is your purpose, you position. A sow to be used in the aftermath of defeat." he smirked as he continued to pump forward. He watched as the half-dragon below him either looked away in disgust at her breasts being fucked or glare at him for being the one to do so. He relished her anger and resistance, knowing that she was physically incapable to fight back. The luxury of her breasts around his shaft only making the titillation a physical reward.

"I wonder how it will feel when I shove your blade down your throat!" Shyvana spat. "When I get out of this, I will make you regret enraging a dragon's wrath!"

Aatrox's lips frowned, before using his now freed unclawed hand to direct his cock back to the half-breed's mouth. She exclaimed loudly at the impromptu invasion and gagged slightly as the massive meat went further down her throat than before with his position. He gripped her hair on her head and pulled her mercilessly to take more of his shaft in her mouth.

"You will do nothing but be silent and obedient." He ordered plainly before beginning slow thrusts in her mouth once more. With her tongue now pressing his head as he pulled back and pushed in the pleasure he felt was greater than before, and now with the sight of her womanly figure to view, he could keep his thoughts away from her glare. "Tell me, if you had a female sibling, would she possess a similar design physically? Would she be smaller or bigger? Maybe taller than you?"

Shyvana growled as she felt mocked for her heritage, but the position she was placed in left less means of resistance than before. While she had an opening to kick the Darkin's back with her knees freed, she knew that he would easily block her hold with his free hand and return to using her mouth without restriction. What she hadn't expected was that aforementioned unclawed hand to firmly grasp her exposed C-cup breasts, the calloused fingers tweaking the nipple and probing the mound. Her body went rigid as the small nipple was toyed with a single finger. What she had never told others was her sensitivity while in her humanoid form to stimulation, her chest being a bane to her existence.

"I am also curious. How is it that you retain your sizable chest in that armor of yours? While I can justify your breasts are less than those of the more promiscuous females within the institute, it seems uncomfortable for these to be pressed against your armor plating." He added. As he continued to tweak and prod the half-dragon's breasts, she began to feel her body heat up. She hated that her body responded so strongly to stimulation, and even more so that because of her lack of activity to satiate herself has made it impossible to resist the well of arousal and heat within her body.

"It amuses me to see female creatures behave as you do. So headstrong and confident, as if you wish to take the reins of your opposite gender. I forget what the juvenile term was for that, but considering your lack of endowment and impetuous attitude, the meaning is accurate." He chuckled.

Shyvana widened her eyes in anger at the statement, as his words sparked a memory of her fellow Demacian's taunting her for having the lesser sized chest and being what they coined a 'tomboy'. It was that in which she decided to kick her leg out and hit the Darkin. As she expected, his hand quickly released her teat and caught her by her ankle before it could connect, and she was left with one leg in the air and her arms held down.

"It was a simple question, but I see that your current position warrants your inability to speak rationally." He deadpanned. "With that being the case, I will delight myself without words, and speed up the process of killing you."

With that Aatrox pumped faster and harder into the mouth of the half-breed, earning groans of frustration and light gags from her throat being abused so heavily. In her position, all she could hear were his grunt from each thrust and the sound of his cock sliding into her mouth with the saliva as lubrication. When he felt his dick completely lubricated, he pulled out Shyvana's mouth and stood with his hand still holding her ankle. Pulling her leg forward, he forced her to lean on her upper back, her free leg lifting up for him to grab with his other hand after he released his grip to her wrists. He gave her no room of freedom as he quickly switched his position to her back and stood there looking down to her.

"What're you going to do now?!" she spat. Aatrox merely looked at her with an even expression.

"I have been aware of the true means of alleviating sexual arousal from the minds of humans through the years of war. While most find satisfaction in simple use of oral, I seek true conquest in all battles." He explained as he gripped her armored skirt and pulled the hard steel clasp off with his clawed arm. Shyvana was left in a pair of sports briefs, to which she immediately realized the implication. "And in the battle of sexual satisfaction, the ultimate conquest is that of the core of the opponent."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE! I WILL MURDER YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she shouted, her body flailing strongly to remove his hold on her body. She had actually hoped the Darkin would simply satisfy himself with using her mouth, the thought of his load on her skin or down her throat still a disgusting idea, but the fastest way for him to end. To her disdain, however, she found that her initial expectation of him using her womanhood was true.

Aatrox smirked as he realized he reached a strong point for her. Not willing to let her resist any further, he simply ripped the undergarments off and exposed her lower body, the purple tinted skin on her thighs lightly scaled and her core visible to him. To his delightful surprise, he sees her core glisten with fluid, potentially from her body's instinctive expectation of what's to come or her enjoyment of being used. Either way, he was not going to complain if she subconsciously prepared herself or enjoyed it.

Ignoring her struggle to break away from him, he directed himself to piledrive his shaft into the half-breed leisurely, lining himself to the slick opening that seemed to both allure and taunt him. it had taken a second to properly aim himself, as his last venture sexually was far too long ago. He would have to seek such pleasures in the future, more often, and with someone more generous in terms of assets. However he was still pleased with his current escapade with the half-dragon he defeated. He smiled as his head successfully broke into Shyvana's core, the sweltering heat of her insides burning him more than her fire, and the velvety texture of her walls coiling and pulsing against his head. He could not restrain the light moan of bliss to escape him.

Shyvana, from her position as she helplessly watched the Darkin's cock slowly enter her, was appalled that such a massive tool would attempt to enter her. She was uncertain as to whether the confusion within her lied with whether it would fit entirely or how it would feel. She clenched her teeth hard as she silently prayed for this to be a joke, and for him to release her from her position and quietly come with her to get cured by the summoners, or outright awake from a painful and vivid dream she was having. In one thrust, every bit of confusion and prayer met an answer. That the erection made it a goal to fit, that she would feel a pain so savage it would momentarily shatter her thoughts, that there was no joke to laugh at, and definitely that this was no dream.

Shyvana could feel the burn of his flesh as it reached its deepest point, nearly singing her insides while the barbs that coated the top and sides scraped her insides like a pointed nub to a piece of meat. Her voice, previous drenched in anger and disgust, was void from her. Her glowing yellow eyes brightened as her senses was nearly muted to the thunderbolt that struck her, and her body once again seize up as the invasion was far greater in torture than she had prepared for.

"Ahh…it has been too long since I have satiated myself with the spoils of war." Aatrox moaned. He began slow, pulling himself back from the inner parts of Shyvana's womanhood until half his length was left, before pushing himself back into her. He repeated the process several times, each growing faster and deeper than the last until he was bottoming out her honeypot at a heavy pace.

Shyvana hated everything. She hated him. She hated the damn succubi and vastayan who inadvertently rekindled the Darkin's sexual condition. She hated how difficult it was to fight him. She hated how she was humiliated when he stuffed his dick into her mouth. She hated how her strength was still gone from her, and without it she couldn't end this suffering. She definitely hated the pain when he first entered her, but there was one thing she loathed more than anything before:

She hated the fact that after the first few moments of her body adjusting, pleasure seeped in where pain originated.

Shyvana made mental note to burn herself later for letting her body's lack of sexual activity elicit her arousal from her sensitivity, and then her pleasure from such a degrading act. As she glared with death in her gaze at the Darkin currently thrusting with all his strength into her, she clenched her teeth tighter until she was close to cracking them and her fist harder until her purple skin turned white. She didn't want to moan, she wanted to roar. She didn't want to pant, she wanted to breathe fire and scorch the Darkin. She didn't want to feel good, she wanted to feel angry.

But gods above and below did it feel good.

Somewhere along the line, she felt the tendrils of pleasure seep into her thoughts and her nerves. When it showed and how it showed, she will never remember. All she knew now is that the sizable cock hammering her into the floor was almost designed for her. It matched her body's burning inner heat, was hard enough to not break from her draconic muscle strength, and even exceeded the size of most others she had in the past by a wide margin. She loathed to admit it, and she wouldn't admit it to the Darkin as well, but the rough treatment and pain inducing assault on her body was probably the biggest turn on for her.

He grunted and groaned in ecstasy as he thrusted, his hips moving back and forth in grand attempt to pleasure himself further. All the while his thoughts on the next moment he is able to retain this bliss. Maybe in another match where he is pinned against or fighting with those harlots who plagued him, or one of the largely gifted women of the league? Truth be told, he knew his godly strength and endurance would likely murder the humans or vastayans he would partake in, but the only consequence would be if the event was as pleasing as this, he would regret not indulging in them while alive. It is a shame really. Such a fantastic sensation he received with a consequence he would rather avoid.

Aatrox peered down to the half-breed, still seeing her glare at him with eyes that could impale but with a sweet sound of restraint in her throat as he moved. He did not care. Wolves do not care for the opinions or the feelings of sheep. If she hated it, it was her own fault for challenging him and losing. If she did, then she can remember how her loss to him led to her pleasure. Maybe she will return to him later for more. He doubt he would mind utilizing her willingness.

Several minutes of him rutting passed, neither making much sounds save muffled moans and grunts of effort. In reality the slapping of his hips was far louder than their audible reactions to it. Aatrox however broke that rule as his body tensed up for an orgasm he had been looking for since the void serpent. His grunts turned to moans and his head tilted back as his downward thrusts grew stronger. Shyvana easily concluded he was nearing his climax, and turned away from looking at him as her own peak was closing in. She could imagine her orgasm from a few more moments of his thrusting. She was likely to perish after he finished, but at least she could take triumph against her body's willingness for sex.

What surprised her however, was that in the moment she finally smirked from her thought, she felt him pull out her core completely before unleashing his load onto the back of her thighs and her rear. She widened her eyes as her pleasure was abruptly ripped from her, replaced with a sense of dissatisfaction. Shyvana's legs were released and she fell to the floor on her back, looking at him with frustration and confusion.

Aatrox released himself onto the purple skin of the half-breed before letting her legs go from his grip. He sighed contentedly as his victory was enacted completely. He looked down to Shyvana's seething glare, seemingly hotter than before and lidded with pants. "That was indeed satisfying, but I must get back to the platform so I may properly exact vengeance upon the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Agony's Embrace for putting me in this position." He stated calmly as he moved towards his swords location. "For your 'cooperation', I reward you quick execution."

Shyvana widened her eyes, the flaming glow brightening as she watched him move closer to his blade. She noticed his gait was weakened, possibly from post-coital recovery, and smirked as her moment finally was made. With a good amount of her strength rekindled from the sexual adrenaline, she came to her knees before leaping forward and tackling the Darkin from behind, both planting themselves to the dirt. Aatrox exclaimed in surprise as his body was jerked forward until he tasted the ground from the impact.

"Where do you think you are going, Darkin?" Shyvana growled, a smirk stretched on her face. "I am not done with you yet."

Aatrox looks behind him to the half-dragon straddling his back. His lidded eyes told of his lack of amusement to her sudden increase in activity. "You are well on your way to turning the 'quick execution' to a 'torturous show'. Remove yourself from me." He warned. He growled as his horn was pulled back and his face lifted from the ground.

"You didn't think that little three pump fuck was going to satisfy me, did you? You are tampering with a dragon, Darkin." Shyvana stated, her tone a mix of conceit and seduction. "Finish the job, or I will do it for you."

"Your satisfaction means nothing to me. I have claimed my victory in fight and within your body. I will not repeat myself a third time. Remove yourself!" he ordered, attempting to stand from his spot below the half-breed but finding his body weakened significantly.

"Well there goes something we have in common, Darkin. I don't give a damn about your satisfaction either, but I am not going to be left horny and unfulfilled because you're too much of a pansy to continue." Shyvana shot back. Aatrox growls as he throws his clawed fist behind him to strike her but is surprised when she catches the swing and holds his arm.

"Release me this instant!" he shouts, his own anger flaring. Shyvana merely smirks before delivering a strong punch to his temple. He would normally not feel such a strike but being less capable of fighting since their battle and his climax made the hit harder and more effective than any other.

"How about no?" she returns, before using his captured arm to turn him onto his back. Shyvana knelt down and lifted his legs to her sides, looking down to the semi-erect genitalia before her. "I'm going to need you to get active once more so I can get mine."

"You insolent little-aaaugh!" Aatrox moaned as he felt the similar sensation of the half-breed mouth on his highly sensitive member. He hisses and groans as the stimulation leaves his body a mess, his nerves too overwhelmed from the higher level of euphoria for him to retaliate. He looked back to se a dominant glare from her glowing eyes as she continued to suck the energy from him with her mouth. Even worse was the reuse of her teeth to his bulbous head the sharp points sending small yet powerful tingles that gave him goosebumps.

"Come on, Darkin. Where is that bravado from 'defeating' me? I need a good toy to get off this dry spell." Shyvana taunted as she used her hand to stroke his erection to life. "Hopefully you won't be such a quick shot now."

"If it wasn't…for this damned genital…I would have your head on a pike!" he threatened, attempting to raise his clawed arm but finding it heavier than normal. Is this the sensation after sex? Is this the consequence of long periods without release? He despised such weakness, and more so that the half-breed he bested in combat managed to use his weakness to seek her own pleasure.

And Shyvana's wide, triumphant smile that bared her fangs was an expression that outwardly portrayed her pleasure from his weakness. As much as she wanted previously to rip the tool within her grasp off and stuff the dying throat of the Darkin with it, she found a higher level of amusement teasing him for his lack of experience sexually and using Aatrox for his erection's potential. She too had little care for his pleasure or disdain to the act. With him under her thumb, it did not matter either way. She was in control now.

"Come on…give me something cute. Be a good boy and I'll only shove this thing up your ass when I'm done with it." She mocked in a singsong tone before returning her serpentine tongue to the head. The long slick muscle circled the Darkin's bulbous tip, taking a greedy lick of the remnants of his previous climax. To her surprise, the infernal liquid was seemingly as hot as her own, and she could easily say that it was not the worst thing she had tasted. Nowhere near the best, and definitely not something she'd seek in the future, but small victories are taken as they come.

Aatrox was conflicted beyond words, as his frustration with the minor teasing of the half-dragon made his cock reignite and his lust resurface after the pleasurable release he was seeking made it impossible to make sense of anything. On one hand, he relished his unwarranted libido being sated, and the durability that Shyvana possessed naturally was more than enough to make her ideal in doing so. In truth, she was the ideal candidate for his future endeavors of the flesh. On the other hand, he was rendered helpless and without resistance, his body not accustomed to the lack of energy and sexual stimulation that came before it. It infuriated him that he was left to the devices of the half-breed before him, and more so that she would claim triumph because of it. The crossroads of his mentality was tearing him apart, and Shyvana's tongue and stroking of his cock was the burning decision between attempting escape or surrendering to her whim.

Aatrox never surrenders nor flees.

Shyvana laughed as she noticed his restraint to enjoy himself, knowing full well that he was. "Oh? Is that an bud of pleasure I'm seeing? How about I remind you of what you put me through?" she stated, before her hand ignited into the hottest flame she could make and she squeezed his erection as hard as her strength could currently muster. To her pleasure, she received a groan of pain and a jerk from his hips.

"That hurts, you harlot!" he shouted. Shyvana frowned before squeezing harder and pressing her other hand coated in flame to the head. His groan turned into a full-on cry of suffering.

"Did I ask if it felt good? Or if you liked it? I don't think so." She scolded. "And calling someone a harlot is rude. Enough that I feel like yawning." Shyvana opened her mouth wide, in which flickers of her draconic flame exited her lips. She exhaled heavily, coating the genitalia and his lower region in searing flames for a second. Another cry of pain escaped the Darkin.

"So…you enjoy inflicting pain, do you?" Aatrox breathed, fully snapped as his irritation welled his strength once more. His thighs raised themselves and clamped around the sides of the half-dragon, locking her in place. Surprised at the sudden strength he possessed, she had no room to react when he flipped the two of them over until he was positioned atop her body. "Let's see how much you enjoy _taking_ pain then."

With his clawed hand, he grabbed her wrists and pressed them above her head, before roughly and harshly smacking her exposed chest. Once again, the half dragon was met with a burning stimulation to her body, this time the pain warped into pleasure far too fast than she wished. Instead of a cry of hurt, she moaned.

"I knew you were a harlot in heat. Moaning as you receive torture." Aatrox mocked as his hand came across her other teat. His nails were pointed and sharp enough that the mere graze on her skin cut into her, small marks filling with her blood beginning to form. "I am going to enjoy breaking you. Then when I am finished, I will kill you slowly. You will return to your platform wishing to stay dead when I am finished with you."

Shyvana smiled maliciously throwing the most challenging glare she could at the Darkin from below. "I'd like to see you try." With that, the Darkin held do mercy with his next strike to her chest. Each time he struck her, she either moaned or laughed, knowing her pleasure was a taunt to him. Aatrox didn't need much to decide that she needed to be pushed further and raised her by her arms to her feet before tossing her against a wall. Freed for a second, Shyvana attempted to twist and face the Darkin, but felt his unarmored arm coil around her neck in a headlock and press her body against the tree. Using his leg, he split open the half-dragon's legs before aligning himself to her core, making one smooth thrust to penetrate her waiting insides. Once again, she moaned, and he growled as he began hammering into her from behind with her neck restrained.

"Is that…aahh…all you got?" she challenged the Darkin Blade. Her voice was restrained as he made every effort to deter her ability to breathe. When her laughs broke from her lips, Aatrox went faster, the harsh smacking of his hips into her ass resonating off the shaking tree and echoing through the foliage. Shyvana grabbed his arm and wrapped them in flames, burning the skin of the Darkin directly and forcing him to groan in pain. He returned the favor by latching his own teeth to her neck, biting down into her purple and bare flesh. She cried out as the pointed teeth of the Darkin impaled her skin and drew blood, to which he instinctively began drinking.

As his hips rammed into her from behind, the Darkin used his free hand to strike her bare rear, the taut asscheek jiggling and growing darker as her blood rushed under her skin. Each strike was harsh, and before she could feel the cooler air soothe the pain of the handprint she felt another open palm strike her ass.

Even when all talking was done and neither made any implication to find the pleasure of each other, both Shyvana and Aatrox were in utter euphoria respectively. Aatrox, having returned his cock to the velvety walls and scalding arousal of the dripping half-dragons womanhood, could barely focus on much else besides finding his release once again. The sounds of her mewls and moans after each strike he made to her skin were taunts to his pride at first. He desperately wanted to silence her challenge and dissolve her conceited and ill-tempered attitude. But as he met what he assumed was the fiftieth or somewhere past that number of thrusts within her dripping core, that goal was lost to him. Her body was far too intoxicating for him to remain vigilant in his objective.

Shyvana fared no differently. As the orgasm she was neglected at first and the next three or four proceeding it struck her like a thunderbolt, she fought for her ability to stay focused to her own mission. She had long forgotten and ignored the fact of Rhaast accompanying her to retrieve the Darkin Blade, and eventually thought less of getting her revenge after she recovered herself from her transformation. She never took herself for a masochist, but she found that the rougher she was with Aatrox, the rougher he was with her. Somewhere an agreement was struck that left both without need to vocalize their engagement, and she was brought into delirium from each strike to her and the returned pain she gave him.

Aatrox released his headlock on the half-dragon and tightly gripped her braided hair, shoving her face first into the hard bark of the tree and bend her forward. Her knees gave out from the pain to her scalp and she brought him down to his knees to rut from behind her. Aatrox used his free unclawed hand to grasp the Demacian half-breed's right arm and angle her body to face sideways while he impaled her from behind. He hissed as the more primitive means of reaming Shyvana was far more pleasing to his eye than keeping her in headlock. With Shyvana's breasts bouncing lightly to his thrusts and her expression blank with lust as she was pressed into the tree, Aatrox was in a state of excitement he never presumed possible.

Then he had an idea.

The Darkin pulled out of Shyvana's pussy almost randomly, neither of them pleased with their sexes separating from one another in the heat of the fervent fucking. Shyvana made her displeasure at the sudden empty sensation of her insides much more evident by glaring daggers at the Darkin, her teeth bared and her voice rumbling in a feral growl. She already hated the Darkin for making her feel good, she would feel livid if he left her there hot and bothered and barely on the precipice of satisfaction. Before she could vocalize her distaste with the impromptu halt however, she felt his swollen member squeeze between her ass cheeks, rubbing both his scalding climax and her lava-like arousal between her valley.

It took very little for her to realize the plan he made. "You better not." she warned. She was ignored as she felt his unclawed hand coil and grip her hair and horn, pushing her back into the tree she was planted against to restrict her physical protest.

"Silence." he returned, his own teeth clenched as he had difficulty restraining himself from all out fucking the half-breed until she too was a mutilated corpse. He knew she was durable, much more so than the void serpent, but a creature can only take so much and he was not going to inhibit his lust anymore considering how much bliss her body gave him. "Be grateful I am willing to restrain myself from ripping you."

Shyvana went to break from his hold on her body, but froze up as a foreign and hard object pressed itself to the unventured territory of her asshole. She grit her teeth as the bulbous head was able to slide into her pucker slowly, the muscles contracting and tightening as her heart rate accelerated and her body fought away the intruder. To no avail of her resistance, the Darkin pushed into Shyvana's rectum, forcing a cry of discomfort from the half-dragon as the nubbed shaft inched further and further into her.

Aatrox clawed into her purple skin and gripped her hair tighter as the vice grip of her anus felt capable of cutting his cock off. The further in he dug into her ass, the tighter and harder it became to move. He growled as his was unable to reach full sheathe in the first attempt, having to pull away from the suffocating hole. He didn't give up however, and immediately pushed back in to attempt a deeper excavation of her anus.

Shyvana felt nothing but pain as the massive girth of the Darkin's cock forcibly stretched her ass. It was akin to a dangerous ripping of her tender rear, and she knew sitting down in the future will no doubt have a phantom ache from the moment. She exhaled in relief as the erection pulled its way back from within her, and panted to relax her muscles, realizing that Aatrox was not going to change his mind. She felt him push back into her ass slowly, going deeper than the first time before pulling back once again and repeating his motions. Over a dozen or so seconds of him testing her rectum passed before her ass was relaxed enough for easy movement and he was in a sufficient depth. Having met a satisfactory position, Aatrox began pumping in and out of the half-breed's ass, thoroughly enjoying the way her insides wrapped on him.

The two of them groaned and hissed as the pleasing sensations of his thrusting turned pain and toil into bliss. Aatrox threw his head back as the lubrication from her honeypot was enough to make movement smooth, and Shyvana bit down on her bottom lip as the invasion sparked many enjoyable feelings. She hadn't noticed her body rocking back into his thrusts until she felt her face move off the surface of the bark and his grip to her hair and horn loosen. Aatrox's clawed hand dug into her skin harder, small drops of blood coating the tips. The sound of her growls of pain and pleasure like sweet fruit to his ears. The itch in his free palm made him uncomfortable, to which he sated with cupping and squeezing Shyvana's bare breast, her nipple rolling between his fingers.

It was Shyvana's turn to be uncomfortable doing little now, and she decided that her position of being fucked from behind was growing tiresome. She leaned back and shoved the Darkin off her, the erection pulling out her anus quickly and leaving her rectum throbbing in anticipation. Aatrox fell to the dirt on his back, and moved to sit up but was once again caught between the body of the half-dragon and the ground with her straddling his waist. He felt his horn tugged, before Shyvana held his head down to the ground to keep him still as she reinserted his cock into her anus. She cried out as the euphoria returned to her body and Aatrox mimicked her cry with his own. Shyvana began harshly riding the Darkin, grinding her hips back and forth to move his cock within her.

It seemed like neither was able to stay comfortable in their positions for long, as Aatrox within seconds of being rode planted his feet to the floor and raised his hips until Shyvana was forced forward, her breast pressing into his face while he sheathed himself from below repeatedly. The Darkin took his chance within the proximity of the teats and caught the right nipple between his pointed teeth, biting hard into the skin and drawing blood. Shyvana snarled as the pain turned to pleasure almost immediately, and the fervent sucking of the hard peak, blood seeping from the wound and enticing her further.

There was nothing but moans, pants and harsh contact between their skin for several minutes until the Darkin buried himself completely into her rectum and unleashed another searing load. Shyvana's eyes widened as the burn was significantly more painful than before since the copious amounts of seed was like lava to her much more tender insides. She clenched her fists tightly, flames coating her hands and flickering from her teeth as she growled to reduce the pain. She had little time to recover as the Darkin ejected himself from her rectum and grabbed her rear, holding her against him as he spun them around for him to be on top. He picked her up from the ground and plunged her body down on his cock, impaling her pussy once more and resuming his rutting into her body. She moaned as she held onto his shoulders while her legs coiled around his waist, just barely hitting the dirt.

Aatrox dived back into Shyvana's breasts with his mouth, tackling her unattended left nipple this time with his long tongue. He had no understanding of why the teats was so pleasing to his taste, but he wasn't going to question it or refuse it. He raised his unclawed hand up and pulled Shyvana's hair, forcing her to tilt back as he continued to pump into her body. Her moans were directed to the sky now, and her body was fully exposed to his eye. From the thick and toned thighs she possessed to the alluring sight of her mounds, he was intoxicated in her form. And with such a delirium she gave him, he could feel his most satisfying climax ebb closer and closer to his loins.

Shyvana had lost all sense of rationale at this point, the intensity of the Darkin's thrusts and his savage attention to her already sensitive chest sending her over the edge multiple times. She knew that for days to come she would have this ingrained in her thoughts, her mind and pride rejecting the truth but her body reminiscing the waves of bliss. When she felt the Darkin's cock stab her cervix one last time before another torrent of molten seed shot into her, her eyes rolled behind her skull and her fingers once again clawed into the skin of his shoulder. She didn't care for the failed mission, she didn't care for the humiliation of being beat in a fight. All she was concerned with was the onslaught of sense-numbing euphoria and the sudden drain of energy she had as it receded.

Aatrox's cock shot ropes and ropes of seed once again into the velvet walls of Shyvana's pussy, coating the inside in his essence until the burning gunk burst from the link of her honeypot and his shaft onto his legs and pooled on the dirt floor below. Aatrox panted as Shyvana's hands released their hold on his shoulders and she fell back onto the ground, her chest rising and falling and her head lulling to the side. His cock fell from her embrace almost immediately, and the Darkin was more than happy to coat her stomach in the last few shots he had. The goblets made lines on her stomach, stretching as far as hitting her breasts and pooling on her navel.

His coital release receding finally, Aatrox observed the completely drained half-breed, watching her body recover from whatever level of climax she received. He flinched as a sharp pain erupted from his loins until a wave of relief washed over his waist. Peering down, he could see his plagued erection softening finally and receding into his skin. His crotch melded back within itself until there was nothing but a smooth outline where his cock was. He was finally cleansed of the burning sex that the two seductresses ailed him with.

Sighing, he stood to his feet, albeit wobbly as his strength was almost gone. The taste of the half-breed's blood lingered on his tongue and the sound of her moans ringing in his ear, he realized that after all the brutal motions he made, Shyvana was no doubt the most physically capable to take his libido should it ever arise again. Not to mention that unlike anything or anyone else, she was the pinnacle of which he could feel pleasure. And while they both sought their respective release not catering to the concern or condition of the other, he could see that she, too, felt a great deal of gratification.

He spied the red hum of his sword through the foliage nearby, walking through the trees and grabbing the weapon seemingly calmed from its battle earlier. Picking up the blade was like reattaching a limb to his body, the delightful feel of the handle in his grip making him hum in satisfaction. He peered back to the still form of the half-dragon, recalling his promise to kill her once he was capable to fight.

He had no understanding why, but that idea suddenly seems so boring.

He frowned lightly before raising the blade to sit on his shoulder. "You must have the luck of the gods, half-breed, because I am feeling generous enough to restrain myself from ending you." he mumbled to himself before turning away and heading through the vegetation towards his base.

Shyvana's eyes widened as her senses returned to her quickly, her body feeling the weight of the Darkin gone. She shot up from her prone position and scanned the area, seeing the opening they were in empty save for her. She sighed in relief as she realized he left, but furrowed her brow that he hadn't done more. Throughout the engagement he promised that he'd kill her after using her, but she was not only alive but still where they were previously.

Opting to take her graces as they were, shyvana weakly stood to her feet, dusting herself of the dirt that stuck to her rear and body. She saw that the seed he coated her legs and stomach had dried, and made a noise of disgust. She wobbled over to the hole where she and he fought, stepping through to see the river on the opposite opening of the Baron Nashor pit. While it wasn't a hot bath and was still tainted of void essence, she cupped the water of the stream and washed off the dried fluid anyway. No doubt she would need to properly clean herself later, and then hunt the Darkin down to beat him to a burning pulp. He may not have went through with his threats to kill her, but she never failed to keep a promise.

"Surprising. I had figured Aatrox would have killed you and you would have brought Kayn to get me." a familiar deep voice called from behind Shyvana. The half-dragon widened her eyes as she recalled a strict detail about the river from earlier. One condescendingly annoyoing detail that liked to talk a lot. "Even more shocking is how you return near nude. Is it safe to assume you enjoyed yourself?"

Shyvana growled and turned to the now laughing Darkin Scythe, her eyes burning with anger at his mocking. "Do you still wish to be a heap of molten metal? Because I am fully capable of obliging." she threatened. Rhaast's eye was still closed as his voice was nothing but laughter.

"That does not answer my questions" he retorted. "Regardless, I have seen my Darkin brother leave for the fountain, that thing between his legs gone. Good job in letting him fuck that thing away." Shyvana stormed to the blade and gripped the edge, her fists alight in flame as she was attempting to singe the steel. "Before you do melt my blade, know that he mentioned for you to approach him later."

"For what reason would he wish to see him? If it is to burn him to ashes, I would be glad to not keep him waiting." she seethed.

"How would I know? Probably to get a second moment in rutting inside of you? Reward you for ridding him of his condition? My Darkin brother's agenda bothers me none." Rhaast deadpanned. "And he keeps his endeavors to himself anyway."

"Then how would you know of what occurred within the forest?" Shyvana asked, teeth bared to the demonic eye. Rhaast merely huffed in amusement.

"I wonder if you will moan that loudly when you're being willing?" he answered. Shyvana couldn't restrain her cheeks from flushing in color to embarrassment. "Tell me, what was it that made your all that anger and rage turn into begging and moaning? I will enjoy remembering the sounds when we fight again on the fields in the future."

Shyvana was prepared to incinerate the Darkin's eye, but smirked as she realized something much more amusing would be valid. "Let us see how long you can remember my 'begging and moaning' when your eye is blinded by the void serpents insides." she suggested before picking up the scythe and moving back into the pit. Rhaast's eye widened as she told him of her plan.

"WHAT?! NO! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT BE SHEATHED INSIDE A VOID MONSTROSITY!" he ordered, the neck of his handle flailing wildly as they approached the deceased Baron Nashor. Shyvana smirked before swinging the blade down until it ripped into one of the open holes of the serpent and shove the edge far enough until the Darkin's words were muffled and his eye was buried in the gunk. She turned on her heel and walked out the pit, a smile stretched on her face as she channeled her recall.

"One down, one to go." she said calmly before the blue light that wrapped around her manifested her armor back to her body and beamed her away.


End file.
